


Keep it in the Closet

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Underage Sex, they're 17 and 18 so of age in the wizarding world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a relationship hidden from the Marauder's is quite a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it in the Closet

Peter Pettigrew groaned loudly in the chair next to Remus. “The Divination homework is just too hard! I can't do this!”  
  
“Just do what we do, Wormtail. Make it up.” James said proudly.  
  
Remus sighed. “No, Peter. Just do your best. I'm sure that would be good enough.”  
  
“Ah, Moony, you're no fun at all.” Sirius teased. “Mister Perfect Prefect.”  
  
Remus merely stuck out his tongue as an answer.   
  
“Oh, no,” Sirius moaned when he saw Regulus Black walking casually among the bookshelves. “What's that low-life of a brother doing here? Look at him sneaking around like that. He's definitely up to something.”  
  
“Hey, Regulus. Get the hell out of my sight.” Sirius yelled, making the librarian jump up from her desk and run over to them to tell them off.  
  
“QUIET!” she hissed. “This is a library, not a Quidditch match.”  
  
Sirius, James and Peter started laughing and was too busy throwing paper balls at the woman as she left to notice that Remus held up three fingers and getting a nod from Regulus before he disappeared.  
  
“Damn it, I have to go. I completely forgot that I have to do Prefect rounds. I'll see you all later.” Remus hurriedly packed up his things and ran out of the library, leaving his friends puzzled.  
  
Remus stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Then he ran down the stairs and down to the Entrance Hall. Regulus was standing casually next to the broom closet. They made sure no one else was watching, before Regulus opened the door and the two boys rushed inside.  
  
Remus flung his arms around the younger boy and kissed him deeply. Regulus responded eagerly and it didn't take long before Regulus' knees collapsed. He knocked over a few broomsticks and landed on top of them.   
  
Remus laughed. “Good to know I still have that effect on you, Regulus.” He reached out his hand and pulled Regulus up.  
  
“Only you, Remus.” Regulus chuckled.  
  
“So, why did you call me in here?” Remus asked.  
  
“Do I need a reason?”  
  
“No, of course not. It's just been a while since last time, that's all. I was just wondering if something was up.”   
  
“Well, something is most definitely up,” Regulus answered and looked at the bulge in his pants.  
  
Remus snickered.  
  
“No, reason. I just wanted to see you.” Regulus said and kissed him again. “I was beginning to fear you had forgotten all about me, or found someone else to sneak around school with.”  
  
“Don't be stupid, Regulus.” Remus smiled. “Like I'd do that.”  
  
“I know,” he smiled. “Once you go Black, you don't go back, eh?” Regulus winked at him.  
  
Remus laughed loudly and Regulus had to cover his mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
“Well, that doesn't mean I can't choose Sirius.” Remus joked.  
  
“Don't say that! You know that's my greatest fear.” Regulus said seriously.  
  
“I know,” Remus said, “I just couldn't help myself.”  
  
“You are forgiven,” Regulus smiled, “but only because it's you and you have such a delicious arse.”  
  
“My delicious arse can get away with anything.” Remus said proudly.  
  
“Pull down your trousers and turn around.” Regulus demanded. “I have to have a look at it. It's been too long.”  
  
Remus quickly did what he was told, and Regulus pinned him to the door. He started kissing his neck and Remus thanked Merlin for Regulus' skilled mouth. He only wished he could move his actions further down his body.   
  
It was like Regulus read his mind, because he bent down and spread Remus' legs.  
  
“There it is,” Regulus said smugly. He slapped one of the cheeks, making Remus whimper. Regulus' hands grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them lightly.  
  
Regulus started to lick the underside of his balls and Remus gasped into the door. He wanted to turn around and shove his hard cock in Regulus' face, but Regulus had other plans.  
  
He licked, sucked and nibbled lightly at Remus' balls before tracing the underside of Remus' body with his tongue. Regulus' spread Remus' arse cheeks and Remus felt a tongue probing at his hole.  
  
“Regulus?” he whispered uncertainly.  
  
“Relax,” Regulus answered. “I've always wanted to try this. It's supposed to be great. Just enjoy.”  
  
Regulus teased his hole with the tongue, and every once in a while he pushed the tongue in. Remus stood pinned against the door and moaned. Regulus was right, this was amazing. His hand moved down to his cock and he started to match Regulus' rhythm.  
  
Before either of them knew what happened, the door flung open and both of them fell forward and onto the stone floor in the Entrance Hall.   
  
Over them stood two black-haired speechless Gryffindors.  
  
“Mooney, are you all right?” Peter Pettigrew came running down the stairs. “We saw you were stuck in the closet with Regulus Black and came to help... Oh!” Peter suddenly saw the two boys on the floor with their trousers down.  
  
“What the hell are you two doing?” Sirius yelled, causing a lot of other students to come to see what was going on.  
  
“Regulus.” Remus muttered. “Get off me.”  
  
Regulus confusedly moved away from Remus' legs and Remus managed to pull his trousers up before getting off the floor.  
  
Remus just stood there in front of a crowd of students, not quite knowing what to do. Sirius looked absolutely furious.  
  
“Well, I guess you all know now,” Regulus said to the crowd. “Now will you excuse us? We were in the middle of something here and would like some privacy.” He dragged Remus into the closet and kissed him passionately in front of the surprised crowd before slamming the door in their faces.


End file.
